Face Down
by Inherent Anxiety
Summary: Song-fic to Red Jumpsiut Apparatus's song. Zoey's boyfriend is hurting her, and Chase wants it to stop. One-shot. My first Zoey 101 fic.


Summary: Song-fic to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus's Face Down. Zoey's boyfriend abuses her, and Chase wants him to stop. One-shot.

Disclaimer: I own neither Zoey 101 nor Face Down.

A/N: I thought of this when I saw someone else had written something about an abusive boyfriend. Hopefully this isn't too graphic for anyone. I don't think it's too bad, though. :)

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my head.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.  
Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

Chase had loved her from the moment he saw her. From the moment he looked over, while riding his bike, and saw the prettiest girl ever standing there in a skirt and pink shirt, he fell for her. And he just couldn't help it. But she was also his best friend, and he wasn't ruining their friendship over his stupid feelings. He wasn't going to lose the best thing that had ever happened to him just to tell her he loved her, because it wasn't worth it, right?

Anyway, it wasn't exactly a pleasant moment for Chase Matthews when Zoey Brooks, the girl he loved so much, told him she had a new boyfriend. And he hated Jeff Fuller from the moment he met the guy. There was something…off.

She had been dating Jeff for a couple weeks and Zoey and Chase went to the mall together. He spotted the bruise.

"Whoa, what happened, clumsy?" he laughed.

She paled and looked at her arm, "Nothing, just clumsy, like you said." Chase looked up into her eyes.

"Zo, what's wrong?" he questioned, suspicious of her sudden mysteriousness.

"Nothing, Chase, it's nothing," Zoey replied.

"Why are you acting so…" mid-sentence he realized…**he **had done this. "I'll kill him," Chase stormed out of the store, but Zoey raced after him.

"No, Chase, stop, please! It was a one-time thing, OK? He was sorry! He won't do it again, please, just don't…" Zoey pleaded.

Chase looked at her begging eyes and sighed, "Fine, but if he hits you again…"

"He won't. Now, let's go get lunch," Chase hurried after her as she took off towards the food court.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

Chase leaned against the doorway into the bathroom, watching Zoey powder her black eye. He sighed as he watched. Jeff kept hitting his friend, and he hated it, but Zoey kept swearing Jeff had promised he would never do it again.

"Zoey, you can't keep letting him do this," Chase advised quietly.

"It won't…"

Chase interrupted, "Happen again, so you've said. Wait, so **he's **said again, over and over again. I'm sick of it. I hate seeing you hurt."

Zoey smiled at him, "Chase, I'm fine. Relax, OK?"

Chase sighed heavily, "I don't like this." Chase knew one reason Zoey got beat so much by Jeff, was because Jeff was jealous of Chase. He thought Zoey was cheating with Chase, but she wasn't. Zoey wouldn't do that, but Jeff didn't know her well enough to know that.

Zoey remained happy despite her ass of a boyfriend. Setting the cover-up make-up down she smiled, "Besides he loves me. He told me so."

Chase closed his eyes, no, he doesn't, but I do…

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wait around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.  
I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
Say you're right again,  
Heed my lecture._

Chase headed for the door to the apartment Zoey and Jeff shared. He raised his fist to knock when he heard yelling from inside.

"Maybe I wouldn't be so jealous if you didn't always hang around with the guy!" Jeff screamed.

"Jeff, honey, Chase and I are just really close friends!" Zoey replied.

"You're lying! I want you to stop going places with him!" Jeff shouted. Chase flinched as he heard skin contact. Jeff had slapped Zoey. Chase waited, desperate to hear Zoey defy him, just once, just tell him off. Scream in his face that he was wrong, that she and Chase were just friends and she could hang out with him whenever she wanted, that Jeff needed to trust her, Jeff needed to stop hurting her.

He closed his eyes and sighed when all she said was, "You're right."

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's bound to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_One day she will tell you that she had enough  
It's coming round again_

Zoey was at work, but Jeff would be home, so it was the perfect time. Chase was ready to tell off Jeff, and finally protect his friend.

"What do you want?" Jeff growled, sounding disgusted when he opened he door and found Chase standing there.

Chase wrapped his fists in Jeff's t-shirt, and slammed him against a nearby wall, "You're going to stop hitting her, you hear me?"

"You don't tell me what to do!" Jeff raged, shoving Chase away.

"Why do you even do it? Does it really make you feel better, huh? Watching her fall to the ground?" Chase yelled. He threw a punch at Jeff, only brushing his cheek as he dodged it. "I swear to God if you hurt her again, I will come in here and…"

"What? You think you can hurt me?" Jeff laughed.

"If I'm angry enough, I think I can," Chase confirmed. "Leave her alone. One day, Zoey will leave you. She's not going to take your crap forever."

_Face down in the dirt  
She said "This doesn't hurt"  
She said "I finally had enough!"_

Chase leaned against the wall in Zoey and Jeff's apartment awaiting Zoey. The two were going out to dinner together and then to a movie. Jeff entered just as Zoey exited the bathroom.

"Oh, hey Jeff," she smiled nervously.

Jeff looked infuriated, as he glared at Chase, "I told you not to go out with this moron anymore."

"Please don't call my friends morons, and Jeff, you can't just tell me what to do," Zoey retorted. Chase smiled, proud of Zoey for sticking up for herself.

Jeff looked stunned at her reply. He lunged at her, and shoved her really hard. The girl fell to the ground. Chase flung himself at Jeff, punching him as hard as he could. Zoey was fighting tears as she stood. Chase hugged her.

"I won't take this anymore. I've finally had enough. Chase, you were right. I just want to get my things and get out," Zoey said pleadingly. Chase nodded.

"Go on, I'll make sure Jeff stays away from you," Chase instructed kindly. Zoey packed quickly, and dumped her things in Chase's trunk.

"You can stay at my place," Chase offered later at dinner. Zoey smiled, leaned in and kissed him. Chase smiled, "I love you."

Zoey returned the smile, "I love you too."

A/N: Please review!!


End file.
